projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
I Kickstarted This ¦ Mighty Number 9 1
Is Mighty Number 9 the worst game ever? Jared finds out. He begins on the tutorial level, before moving onto the Power Plant. Synopsis Jared is playing Mighty Number 9. This game has a lot of controversy. Everyone is saying that this is the worst game ever. Jared kickstarted this game, donating way more then he thought he did. Jared refuses to believe that this is the worst game ever. Jared has played some of this game on a stream, but there is a problem with it that almost killed Jared's PC! There is a lot of talking in this game. The game says 'Go', but the characters start talking, and it can't be skipped! The gameplay is simply jump, shoot, and dash. After a short amount of time, there is more talking. The US has 52 states after finally taking Canada! Jared comments on the news report - and their two camera men. Mr. Graham is clearly evil, but the purple suit is nice. There is also a tutorial about the enemies. Jared finally starts playing, and tries to explain the combat and scoring system. The game encourages the player to dash into enemies, and Jared isn't sure about that. It is obnoxious that bosses can heal because the player didn't dash them. Beck says "Here we go" every time he dashes! The boss door is very Mega Man like. Round Digger is the first boss fight. Jared isn't sure about the dashing into enemies to finish them off mechanic. Another cutscene plays out. Jared makes spluttering noises as one of the characters talk. Jared comments on the character's appearances. There is so much talking in this game! Call's eyes look dead, which was intentional. The map music sounds like it came out of a Mega Man game. Jared will play the level he did before - the Power Plant. He thinks he can get through this level quickly. Jared quickly dashes and shoots through the stage. The environments are not very interesting. Absorbing the enemies doesn't help, apart from getting points. Jared is hit as he hangs onto a ledge, and falls to his death. Jared admits that he is being overly harsh on the points system. This gameplay isn't garbage. So why is everyone calling it the worst game ever? Jared tries to defeat a boss, but the minions are too small to hit. He gets a 'quick clear' despite doing terrible. The level design and enemy placement is not interesting. Jared talks about a weird glitch that happened on stream when he got stuck. Jared gets to a section where he has to crouch dash, with nonsense hit boxes. The characters are still talking! Jared reaches No. 3. She has a good character design. Jared fights her, and knows how she works after dying several times as he was learning how the fight works. Jared needs to shake an electric item off of him. The bosses go for longer then they need to. You don't kill the bosses, you save them. Jared beats the level. A cutscene plays, and Jared makes noises as Dr. Sanda talks. The cutscenes aren't interesting to look at - they don't even have lip flaps. Category:Mighty Number 9 Category:Videos